


Bruised But Not Beaten

by JustSmileStuffHappens (ksz13)



Series: Buddie / 9-1-1 Prompt Fills [43]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Advice, Angst, Angst and Drama, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bruises, Comfort/Angst, Doubt, Fights, Gen, Harassment, Hazing, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, Injury, Nude Photos, Original Character(s), Post-Lawsuit (9-1-1 TV), Post-lawsuit, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Reconciliation, Self-Doubt, Sexual Harassment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24266920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksz13/pseuds/JustSmileStuffHappens
Summary: Prompt: Post lawsuit, Buck is persona non grata at the house to everyone except for Hen. Bobby orders him to do the worst chores, some that leave Buck bruised all over, with the blood thinners making them worse. One day while Buck has to take a shower after a particularly nasty chore, some of the other firefighters steal his clothes and towels. Bobby is not happy about that but before he can do anything, Buck comes out nude with his bruises on vivid display. Eddie rushes to cover him. ANGST!
Relationships: Evan “Buck” Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Buddie / 9-1-1 Prompt Fills [43]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1582147
Comments: 7
Kudos: 247





	Bruised But Not Beaten

**Author's Note:**

> This fic grew legs and walked away. Thanks to my friends that encouraged me and helped this make sense

**_Bruised But Not Beaten_ **

Nowadays Buck had a lot of time to think which was both a good thing and a bad thing.

It felt so wrong. Being back now was like all the hazing he'd missed out on was catching up to him. All the hard work Buck put into being here since he first joined went out the window. Even some of the others who he wasn't as close to but friendly with were suddenly rude or silent.

Hen was at least nice and hadn't changed a bit while Chim was a little less openly supportive without giving advice Buck had to think around but he had to admit was just hard to follow.

Eddie was, it was like he was a different person. Buck thought back to how he'd treated Eddie at first and felt like it was karma really rearing its head up.

He'd rode on the life raft that Chim and Hen had graciously offered but now with it popped he was struggling to float.

At least he hadn't intended to be like that, Eddie just got a reaction out of him. He was so perfect, and such a good fit.

But it couldn't be unintentional now with how Eddie was avoiding him and dismissing his attempts to talk ever since what had happened in that store.

Bobby was similar. He didn't think Buck could do it. But the instructors and his doctors said he could, he'd shown them.

Buck was tearing his new family apart the same way he'd ruined his old one. He was poisonous. That's why people left isn't it?

"Buck!"

"Yeah. Yes sir." Buck answered while finishing the tune up.

"Chill out bud. It's me." Chimney said while walking into view.

"Sorry, what did you say?"

"Just told you for the third time are you gonna eat with us?" 

"I'm not really hungry. But thank you Chim." 

Truth was Buck was always ready to eat. But recently he didn't have an appetite. It didn't help that his diet was doubly restrictive. His meds could interact with certain foods and in order to stay in shape he needed healthy foods that weren't cheap.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I'll catch something in a bit. Go ahead. Sorry you waited up. You should eat. You might get called. I'll be fine." Buck said while going back to work on the other parts of the ladder truck.

"Alright. But if you change your mind come join us okay?" Chim waited there patiently.

Buck hated having to lie to him but he was good from practice.

"I will." He smiled. "Now go eat your veggies. Gotta look good for Maddie. Fit the tux."

"Ha. We're not getting married any time soon. Wait! Did she say something?"

"No. But you'd be a dozen steps up from he who can rot." 

Chim finally nodded while going to join Hen and the others. 

"The light may be warm but it can burn ya too."

"What?!"

"You're sitting in the sun. Move before you mess up your pretty little eyes and skin kid." Chim sighed and put emphasis on the kid part.

"Oh." Buck took the advice.

They got a call as Buck finished up his task. He came up after they left. He wouldn't have to see Bobby or Eddie's disappointed looks or glares.

He could only really eat one side and the main protein portion of the meal that was made. Buck scarfed it down before setting about cleaning up the place.

* * *

He was putting up the last of the decorations they'd forgotten as he tripped.

"Stupid paper."

That was gonna bruise. It was getting annoying.

Some days Buck looked like the dalmatian Hen over joked about being a substitute for him.

Other days he just had one big spot that would need covering with long sleeves or a closed collar.

It was weird that Eddie had some too recently when Buck was the one on medication.

Buck put the thought away and finished what he was doing before turning his sights to something that was more of a tiny victory.

Cleaning the truck and doing the interior. It was a long process and buck would get tired after cleaning it entirely by hand but he also knew this was as close as he'd be getting to driving or riding for a while. 

It looked great, both spotlessly and purring to life. For all his shrink thought when he was getting reevaluated for duty, Buck still loved it.

He had more good memories with the fire truck than bad ones. It wasn't a fear for him. 

The ladder truck was an innocent bystander the same as him, collateral damage for a guy that was looking to make others hurt as much as he did. He's glad his therapist didn't ask about him.

Buck tried to forgive him, he had at first, but then when things got worse he cursed the man for starting all of this. He may have had his own fucked up reasons in his head but that gave him no right to hurt buck's coworkers and himself. They'd been on their way to help people when he did that too.

Buck was half done with the outside and half of the interior.

"Buck."

"Yeah Cap."

"I need you to stop what you're doing. I just got a call to test all of our equipment for failures and defects. Apparently the other stations had one that almost cost them someone. Alexis will be helping you but that's all I can spare since they're new."

"No. That's fine. I'm on it Cap. That's important." Buck knew what a small problem could do.

Buck you got off of the side where he was rubbing his sponge.

Alexis was quiet. They were pretty cool, but Buck didn't know as much about them yet. While Buck didn't talk to the others outside of his little group often, he did remember things about them and greet them with respect, except for Lin who was an asshole. Buck still tried to be civil but they didn't make it easy.

He was done with his half of the air tanks. From what Bobby had told him it was the tanks and extinguishers. Some were not letting out the O2, CO2, or foam flame retardants. It had only been one incident so far but their supply came from the same source so it was a possibility.

Buck moved on to his half of the extinguishers. While it felt bad wasting a bit of them to check it was also a matter of life and death if they needed one of these and it didn't work.

"Hey Buck." 

In hearing them talk Buck fumbled the tank and caught it hastily before it could hit the ground.

"Ow. Oh. Huh Alexis?"

"You like it here right?"

"Yeah. We're a good house."

"No. I know the people are cool but how did you know being a firefighter was it. I mean, you came back. I was thinking of switching for a different department. How was being a fire marshal?"

"Oh. Well, I- I'm good at this. I like helping people. Everything else sweetens the deal. Like I know it's risky but the crew won't give up on one another and even out of work we all get along, except for Lin, he can rub people the wrong way so try and avoid him if you want to or have to. It was interesting, a little less hands on but still important,"

If he could pass on some reassurance or guidance or hell even advice Buck would do it. 

"Hmm. I still want to do this. I mean I did the academy. It's just, this doesn't fulfill other things I want in life, ya know. So I thought about it. Hey! I got one!" Alexis said while looking down at the extinguisher.

"Good. Get some tape and mark it. You just saved someone a lot of hassle and probably their life."

That was the only one that wasn't working right which really was one too many. The firefighter that had first found out was lucky to be okay and now other crews would be too.

"Want some help with the truck now that we're done?"

"Yeah sure. Let me start the paperwork for Bobby ordering a new replacement and to be rushed and I'll be right there."

The others showed up to them being finished.

"You two got it all done?" Bobby asked while Eddie stood behind looking at Buck with an odd expression he couldn't place.

"Yeah Cap. There was only one, I put the paperwork on your desk." 

"Good."

Buck didn't know if it was a good for their job or a good that they had found it? But he'd take it.

* * *

Buck was swapping equipment for the spares after the crew had just finished with a fire right after a car accident. 

"Buck."

"One sec Cap."

He buckled in the tank and made sure it was secure before turning back.

"What do you say to helping me with a short call? Like a test run."

"I'm in." Buck didn't have to think. If it was a chance then he'd always take it. 

The test run was taking one of the department SUVs to a close by dog friendly park.

An owner had apparently decided to tie their dog to a fire hydrant. It wouldn't have been as bad if the valve wasn't loose. 

Now tons of gallons were rushing everywhere as dogs were going crazy having fun or scared and their owners were trying to get them under control.

  
  


"Buck assess this." Bobby said.

"Water first. There doesn't seem to be any wounded but there still could be only minor though. It'll also calm the dogs down while making it easier to check on the others." Buck said, opening the trunk as they were speaking.

"Right. Let's go," Bobby nodded as they got the equipment. 

Buck got the hydrant to stop until a new cap could be put on by city maintenance later on.

"Can you guys help me?" A lady in a red dress said frantically.

"What is it ma'am?" Buck said.

"My dog. She's gone. I don't see her but she's a really good girl. I don't know what happened."

"Don't worry. We'll help find her. But let me make sure no one here got hurt from this first okay." Bobby said, taking to tending the crowd with the med kit he'd grabbed.

Everyone was pretty much okay. A few bumps and bites and cuts but nothing too life threatening. With easy medical aid the bit of people left went home.

"So you say she's really smart?"

"Yeah. She's trained. I just don't know how she could do this. It's not like her,"

"Well, the water and commotion probably scared her. Even the smartest people can have lapses in judgment, same goes for animals too." Buck guessed while they searched. 

She wasn't in the bathrooms. Not up in any trees either. Heck she wasn't in or under any cars and trucks either. But both of the two entrances were pretty visible with the fence surrounding the park.

"No way." Buck said looking up.

"What?" she asked.

Buck came back to the truck to get the ladder strapped on the roof of the SUV.

He put it to the side of the restroom building and climbed up as Bobby was coming back over from checking the other end of the park again.

"Anything yet?" He asked. 

"I don't know-" she said.

"Hello girl." Buck said in a gentle voice with a smile on while at the top of the ladder.

Buck had been right after all.

"How did she-?" The woman asked, watching Buck. 

"It was the tree huh?" Bobby looked at it. There were obvious signs of it being disturbed but no actual dog in sight. 

"Yeah. Must have climbed up and jumped over. Luckily she didn't fall and get hurt." Buck said while trying to call her.

"Come on Cherry," Buck said.

"It's Sherry." She corrected.

"Oh. Sherry. I'm sorry. Come on girl. Don't you wanna get down?"

The labrador came closer but then shied away from the edge.

"She's still scared. I might have to just grab her and carry her down. She isn't coming closer." Buck said.

"Sherry mommy's down here!" The lady tried helping.

The dog wagged her tail but still stayed in the middle of the roof. 

"Okay. I'm getting her and coming down."

"Buck." Bobby said worry in his voice.

"I got it Cap. She probably weighs less than the test dummies from the course." Buck commented while stepping up on the flat rooftop. 

"It's okay girl. I'm just gonna help you. My name's Buck. See, my hands are right here. Let's get you down, alright."

With her in his arms Buck regretted his statement. 

Sure she probably did weigh less than the dummies which simulated carrying a person but she was also wet still and squirming too.

"Ouch."

"Buck?" Bobby was regretting his decision.

"I'm fine. It was a love bit. She's got her shots right?" Buck joked with a laugh.

"Of course she does," she said.

Buck's uniforms took most of the teeth and claws but he still felt them. Bobby was on the ladder keeping it extra steady while Buck slowly descended with her. 

The mud had gotten onto his uniform from her struggling.

"There ya go. See, you're all good. Now you can go back with your mom." Buck let her down as she happily rejoined her owner.

"Buck. Are you bleeding?"

"What? No Cap. My uniform's good, see? Let's get back. You got any blankets or towels though aside from the shock ones? Because the seats aren't gonna like me. I gotta make sure to stock this one too next if it doesn't." Buck said walking over.

Bobby could see that Buck wasn't lying about any punctures but still he looked like he'd seen better days.

"Let's get ya back. You can wash up before you leave." Bobby said. 

"So. Did I pass?" Buck asked.

"Yeah. You did great Buck." Bobby said tossing Buck two towels to sit on and put over the back of the seat. 

* * *

They returned to Chimney having the others do a lineup.

"Well, look who's back." Hen said exiting the lineup.

"Well, back to work guys." Chimney said with a laugh.

"Right." Eddie said eyes zeroing in on Buck.

What the fuck happened? He looked like a damn swamp monster tried eating him but he'd managed to have gotten away.

"Buck?" Hen said. 

"Please tell me that's mud." Chim joked.

"It's sewage. Come gimme a hug Mr. Temporary Captain." Buck smiled.

"It was Interim!" Chim glared. "And if you get that gunk on me your baby photos will be everywhere." He threatened. 

"You wouldn't dare." Buck paused, face straight.

"Binky?" Chim smirked.

"I'm gonna go shower." Buck smiled with a glare. "It's just a matter of time before Maddie gives me good stuff on you like a video of you snoring."

"I do not snore!" Chim said indignantly. 

"You do. Trust me." Hen said.

"Enough guys. Buck go take a shower. Chim calm down." Bobby said. 

"You're acting like teenagers. Right Ed- where'd he go?" Hen said.

Bobby was already upstairs shaking his head now as Buck went towards the showers.

He saw Eddie going over to the gym or was he sneaking up the other stairs the long way.

He'd try talking to him again. It seemed like Bobby was at least warming up to the idea. Had Hen and Chim said something though? Was it really only because of them and not him?

Buck grabbed some clean clothes and a towel before stepping into the showers. 

With his uniform put away in the dirty laundry pile so it could be washed in a bit he finally got in.

It felt good. He was dirty sure but it was because he'd finally done a job worth it. In the SUV but still small steps counted right? 

The sound of the spray drowned out Buck's thoughts. He could just exist for a second.

He came out of the shower stall pulling open the curtain. 

"Wha- where are my clothes?"

Buck looked around. No they hadn't fallen on the tiled floor or slided down the bench. 

"Ha ha. Very funny guys. It's not even a decent prank. You're just being annoying." Buck said getting out. 

Did the others still not like him this much? So much for a nice shower.

He walked over slowly. No one else was in the showers at all for now so he wasn't being watched or about to be spooked with a jumped scream then at least.

Buck's hands were held over his junk as he had to peek into the adjacent hallway to the locker room.

"Hey can-"

"Looking good Buckley!"

Lin. Of course it was that son of a bitch. 

"Gimme my clothes and I won't kick your ass." Buck sighed.

"Nah. Come and get 'em."

That was when Buck noticed he had his phone in his hands.

"Are you fucking- delete that." Before Buck could think he was rushing him. The nerve of this guy.

Lin's phone went flying as Buck tried to grab it and he raised it out of reach.

"What the fuck!?" Chim said coming into the locker room after hearing the commotion.

"Buckley's gone crazy! Get Cap!"

"Buck. Why are you naked?" Chim asked while moving to separate them. 

"Ask this piece of shit. He stole my clothes and my towel."

"Hen! Cap! Eddie! Anybody!" Chim shouted while working on getting Buck away. He was the more likely to listen to reason of the two of them. And who Chim cared more about. 

Buck's other hand went back to covering himself then. 

"What's going on?" Bobby asked walking in behind Eddie.

"Everyone okay?" Hen asked, coming in behind them. "Is someone hurt? Did something happen to Buck?"

"No one's hurt. Yet!" Buck said.

"You threatening me bitch? Did you hear that Cap?" Lin said.

Everyone was speechless as Eddie handed off his over shirt to give buck something to cover himself better with while he went to find buck's clothes or a towel.

"What? Why are you guys staring? You've seen me half naked before. We shower here all the time." Buck said.

"Holy fuck." Lin said.

That's when Buck noticed what they were looking at. His bruises. 

In the slowing of his movement they could get a good look at him finally. 

"Are those from work?" Hen asked.

"What? Yeah but- It's not that bad. Really. They just happen."

"Yeah. It's common but still that's a freaking lot Buck." Chim said.

"They don't hurt that much." He tried quelling their worry. "I can still work. Bobby, it just looks bad. You saw what I did today,"

At the juncture of Buck's elbow was a fresh one that must have been at the park. Along with raised skin from claw marks.

"Buck that one looks like a nasty track mark. All of them aren't tender?" Hen asked, coming over.

"No. Just a little. I'm okay, really."

"I want to believe you but it looks bad. You're sure?" She asked. "I would never see you as any less Buck, you're a firefighter though and through."

"Yeah. I'm sure. If it was bad enough I still have most of my pain meds from my leg. It's not that bad that I need them. Trust me." Buck pleaded.

"Why do you still have the pain me-" Chim started as Eddie finally brought over Buck's clothes and held up a long towel to give Buck privacy so he could put on his boxers first.

"Oh no you don't."Bobby grabbed Lin by the arm as he was trying to sneak out and away from the situation.

"He attacked me Cap!"

"You stole my clothes and were taking pics of me!" Buck shouted back, finally half dressed. 

"No I wasn't. I don't know who took your clothes. I just had my phone out and you assumed."

"Lin would you like to file a complaint?" Bobby asked, giving him a suspicious look.

"Yeah. Sue the fucker right back. Wait," Lin paused with his sudden smile at the idea faltering.

"Buck would you like to file a counter complaint? I'll have to document this incident. It'll be up for review." Bobby said now with a warning look at Lin.

"No." Buck said. That got everyone to turn to him at once.

"What?!" Eddie said, confused.

"I don't want to. I'm gonna go find something to do." Buck walked out past them.

"In that case, I don't want to file anything, whatever." Lin said, taking his now cracked phone from the floor and leaving.

"I'm gonna go talk to him." Bobby said while going to follow Buck.

"Why are you bruised?" Hen asked Eddie before he could put his other shirt back on.

"Boxed a newbie at the gym I go to. They tripped and got a lucky shot in while I was helping train them." Eddie explained it away.

* * *

Buck was staring out of the second story window instead of cleaning them when Bobby's reflection walked into view.

"Buck."

"I'm not doing it."

"It's a simple and valid complaint. He was harassing you. Even if it's hazing, it's wrong either way and we can't tolerate it. I just needed you to say yes so I could get his phone or have a third party like a cop do it. If you don't bring it up then I have to try myself, but it might be too late by then. He could be deleting it or his phone may not be salvageable." Bobby said.

"I can't do it. The lawsuit fucked everything up Bobby. I'm not going back to that." Buck seethed.

"Back to wh-? Buck, this isn't the same. It's simpler than the lawsuit." Bobby said.

"No it's not. It is, but it's not. If they're gonna review it then they're gonna look into me again. It's gonna open up all that shit again. They'll bring up the lawsuit. They could try finding new reasons for me to not be back. See me as too much of a liability like you did. I can't risk that. I barely felt like I could talk to you today. Shit Eddie barely looks at me like I exist. He's my best friend, my partner here. I betrayed you, all of you. It's better to just let it go. That's what I should have done before," Buck said getting back to what he was supposed to be doing.

"I might have been wrong. No. I was entirely in the wrong but I didn't see it, so I'm making sure you do. I shouldn't have pushed you away and kept you in the dark. I'm telling you now. This isn't the same. It'll be open and shut. They might not look too far into it Buck," Bobby said lifting his hand placatingly at buck's turned back knowing he could see his reflection. 

"It's easy for you to say Bobby. I need this job. I can't jeopardize it again. I won't. Please, just drop it. " Buck scrubbed and scrubbed but he couldn't get rid of the bruises on his reflection.

"If or when you want to I'll be here. What he did was wrong. You're in the right. The same way you were in the right filing the suit." Bobby said slowly at the end letting the words hopefully sink in for Buck to know he meant them.

"It didn't matter that I was right. I'm only back because of you, the same reason I couldn't be back before. You told me as much in the rage room." 

Bobby was speechless at that. 

"You're here now Buck. And nothing is going to push you away again. I'm sorry." Bobby stood there for a second before he sighed then turned to leave. He didn't want to upset Buck more when he was trying to be supportive of him.

If there were tears in Buck's eyes he wouldn't tell you why they were there. Probably just the strength of the cleaner he was currently spraying on the windows.

* * *

Eddie didn't know what to do. Threatening Lin could backfire into him being looked at and he didn't trust himself not to punch the prick until he looked like Buck, felt how Buck felt.

He had to be smart. He couldn't directly threaten or hurt Lin.

So he set his sights on trying to make sure Buck was okay. He regretted avoiding him now. Buck might just see it as pity.

Buck was sitting on the couch trying to keep his mind busy as he waited for his shift to end. His hands were fighting to move but he held them together.

"Buck," Eddie said. 

"Eddie. I'm sorry but can we not do this now. I really don't think I can handle fighting with you." Buck sighed in defeat not looking at him. 

"I'm not here to argue. I'm trying to be a better friend and talk to you. Make sure you're okay, if you still want me to be your friend that is." Eddie sat in the separate arm chair.

That in itself was something he hardly did unless Buck was sprawled or someone else was there preventing it. But Eddie didn't feel like he deserved that with how he'd been treating him.

"You're gonna tell me what to do too?" Buck asked.

"No. I hate being told what to do."

"You were in the army." Buck quipped.

"Unless they're right because they have training and experience or know what's likely the better option for less loss on our side. If they have my best interests in mind," Eddie said.

"It's not a big deal. He's always a jerk."

"So he's had multiple other chances. He deserves it, you'd be doing everyone a favor." Eddie said.

"I'd be doing everyone a favor by transferring." Buck said.

"What are you talking about?"

"I fucked up before. Maybe it's better if I actually leave this time. Before I mess this up" Buck shifted in his seat.

"No Buck. You transferring would just hurt you and us. Lin couldn't give two shits about that. Probably even feel like he won. He needs an attitude adjustment." 

"I'm gonna go. My hours are still short since I'm not fully back. I'll catch you later. Hope Christopher's okay." Buck got up.

"Do you wanna come over later." Eddie offered.

"I don't think seeing Chris is a good idea right now. Maybe another day. Sorry Eddie." Buck was down the stairs now before Eddie could think up a way to make him stay and talk more.

* * *

Buck was sitting at home alone. He was stewing in his emotions and thoughts. 

He was happy that he finally saw a little light at possibly things starting to go back to normal but then it all turned sour like it was inevitable. Buck couldn't catch a break, not for very long.

He finished the food he'd made himself and was putting his dishes away when there was a knock on the door.

"Be right there."

He opened the door to Karen.

"Hi Karen. I wasn't expecting company. Where's Hen?" Buck asked.

"She's watching Denny. I wanted to talk to you. I heard what happened from Hen."

"Oh-" Buck was surprised.

"Do you wanna sit down? If you have some tea I could use some. What about you?" She asked.

"I think I have some somewhere. Gimme a second."

Sure enough on the back of a shelf in his pantry was a pack with a few packets left.

He started boiling water on the stove while sitting down.

"So what happened? From your perspective. Hen said she got there after the others."

Buck sighed.

"I was taking a shower and came out to find my stuff missing. I go to try getting my things and I had to cover myself but then-"

"Hen said something about bruises. Sorry." Karen filled in as Buck trailed off.

He raised his sleeve while earning a sympathetic hiss. She knew about the blood thinners but wow.

"No. It's okay. I walked into the locker room to this guy, our coworker, taking pictures on his phone. At least I think he was. I didn't get to see. I just- I reacted." Buck got up to pour them both cups then. 

"That's normal, others would have done the same, me too. If he was though then that was wrong, plain and simple. From what Hen says she wouldn't put it past him. I thought you could use an outside opinion," Karen said. 

"But I don't want to start problems Karen. Things are finally starting to feel normal." Buck's lip quivered.

"You're not starting problems. That's on him Buck. If it was Hen or me would you think of it that way?"

"No! But you're you, you didn't bring up people's pasts. They saw it as betrayal. Even the ones who didn't get dragged in"

"That's not a reason for him to do that though Buck. Nothing is. Did you know I was harassed by my coworker once?" She asked.

"No. What did they do?" Buck looked angry on her behalf.

"He wasn't taking me and my work seriously and tried to make a pass at me knowing I wasn't interested both because I was in a relationship and because I wasn't into men," Karen said.

"That's- that's wrong." Buck said.

"Right?" She nodded.

"So what happened?" Buck asked.

"I reported him. I wasn't the only person in the office he was disrespectful to or who he made comments like that to. He's been gone ever since. Because of his own actions and consequences,"

"I see what you're trying to say now Karen but- Bobby told me. It could be just my word against his. The others didn't see until the scuffle. I don't even know if he was actually using his phone and there's probably no proof. It looked like it was out of commission if not close to it." Buck explained.

"So, you file a complaint. It at least sets up that he's done something like this now to help others in the future. People like him don't stop. You're probably not the only one from what I've learned. And it eventually can escalate too." Karen said, drinking her tea.

"He's annoying sometimes, yeah. But it's just smaller stuff usually and I think this is the first time it's been this big, if he was doing that." Buck bit his lip. 

"This is good tea."

"Thanks. Maddie got it for me. I uh- I'll think about it Karen,"

"That's all I can ask. It's up to you okay? But I know, Hen and me, we're right there with ya." She put her hand over his on the table.

Buck smiled. "Thanks Karen."

"Any time. But hopefully this doesn't happen again, to you or anyone." She said while tilting her head.

They talked a bit, about other things catching up. Then she shared that the I.V.F. was very difficult and Buck instantly tried comforting his friend.

"Can I hug you Karen?"

"Yeah. I could use a hug." She laughed sadly.

With their tea long done and and it getting later Karen got up to go with Buck saying goodbye and seeing her out to her car.

Buck's phone started ringing.

"Huh. See ya Karen. Hi?" Buck answered as soon as she was starting to pull out.

"Hey. It's Alexis."

"Alexis, hey!"

"Umm. I kinda saw something and I gotta tell you about it. Are you busy?"

"No." Buck shook his head even though they couldn't see.

"Well. I'm friends with Lin on his page right? He kept insisting before and I never deleted him,"

"Okay?"

"I was gonna delete him finally and say I was just trying to keep it to closer friends and family but- then I saw you."

"What?"

"It's blurry and you're mostly covered up but it's definitely you. And umm, I took a screenshot of it. He deleted it just a while ago." 

"Am I- can you see my-?" Buck asked.

"No! No. It's mostly your torso, like, not your entire face, but yeah anyone can tell its you, your hand's blocking anything though so there's that at least."

"I was right? I knew he was." Buck said.

"Before he deleted it I reported it. But I don't know how that works. I'll send you the screen shot though. That's- Buck you were right about him. No one deserves that, especially you." Alexis said while Buck got the message with the picture.

"Thanks. I don't know how to pay you back."

"No biggie. You and the others have been nothing but welcoming since I got in. I was just doing the right thing, what a friend would do. Sorry you had to find out about it like this."

"No. You don't have to be sorry. This helps. I can show this to Bobby and the chief. Lin can't deny what he did now." Buck said while saving the photo.

"Well, I'm gonna go. Night Buck. I'll see you next shift we have together."

With that they hung up.

Buck had to fight to get some sleep but he managed.

He worked tomorrow and could show Bobby then and there.

* * *

Buck came in with his head held high, bruised but not beaten.

Lin was telling the others something, tooting his own horn probably, as Buck went for the stairs.

"Hey Buckley! Wait up." Lin said.

"What?" Buck turned slowly. He couldn't let him know just yet.

Linden came over.

"I just wanted to say, let's let bygones be bygones and all that stuff. I can look past you trying to attack me but you owe me one ok, don't make me regret it." Lin smirked.

"Nah. I think I'll pass." Buck turned.

"I should've just-" Lin muttered the rest as Buck walked away.

"Hey Buck." Eddie greeted him over his drink as he came up into the landing. 

"Hi Eddie. Seen Bobby?"

"He's talking to Hen I think. Should be done in a minute." He replied.

"Umm. About yesterday." Buck began. He felt bad about turning down the offer. 

"It's okay. You were upset. I'm not one to talk. But I was serious about you seeing Chris though. Being friends is a two way street and I- it'd be a shame if we didn't hang out now that we actually can ya know?" Eddie smiled. 

"Yeah. It would." Buck nodded. "Can i ask you something?"

"Yeah? Anything Buck." Eddie said. 

"How did you get those bruises? All of them can't just be from working man." Buck asked.

"I- It's stupid."

"I don't care Eddie, I wanna know. I won't laugh. I promise."

"Well- it was. I didn't feel-" Eddie started.

"Buck. Eddie." Bobby said coming over.

"Cap!' Bucks attention was torn. "Eddie, you were." He looked between the two of them. 

"I- uh. I'll tell you later. Okay." Eddie said nodding as he looked at Buck. 

He'd looked happy to see Bobby right then so Eddie gestured got Buck to continue with Bobby.

"Can I talk to you in your office. It's important." Buck said.

"Sure Buck. Are you okay?"

"A lot better now. I just would rather someone didn't hear what I'm about to tell you. I'll be back Eddie." Buck turned to look at him one last time before following Bobby.

"Did Lin do or say something else?" Bobby asked with the door closed and them seated. He wasn't sure how long this conversation would go but Buck had his full attention as long as the alarm didn't sound.

"No. But I have proof of what he did." Buck said.

"How? I saw his phone after that. Cracked screen and all," 

"He probably deleted it. But he didn't realize he'd posted it maybe. It was on his page for I don't know how long. I don't have him but Alexis did and sent me a screenshot." Buck passed over his phone.

"That's you alright. It's undeniable."

"So, that helps right?"

"It does more than help. I'll start on this now. It's serious so I can rush it through a bit. This alone is enough to fire him. But I just don't want to risk it coming off as biased."

"No. I get that. Do what you gotta do. I have to sign some stuff right?"

"Only a bit. Let me find the forms to start it."

"And Bobby."

"Yes Buck." Bobby looked up from his filing cabinet drawer.

"Thanks for the apology. I-"

"You deserved it Buck. Now if I could just find this before-"

Just as he said that the alarm went off.

"Ready Buck?" Bobby said as Buck was already up.

"Yeah Cap." Buck opened the door and went to catch up with the others with Bobby right behind him.

Buck was back and things were starting to look up. 

  
  



End file.
